Outside Inside
by Kawaii Stephy Desu
Summary: The cold weather puts Ashe in a pensive mood. As loneliness sets in, who but Katarina comes to give the queen some company? (Short and bittersweet read)


**A/N:** Happy holidays, my viewers! I apologize for not being able to update my stories recently. I've been swamped by obstacles after obstacles. Fear not though...for I have not forgotten what I plan to write and I am not the type of person to leave a story unfinished. In celebration of the holidays, I have written a short one-shot of Ashe who is one of my favorite champions. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Outside Inside**

Snowdown is a time of celebration for Demacians and Noxians alike. The way the snow tickles as it quickly dissipates on warm skin delights the champions of the Institute of Magic. Thin sheets of ice shattered satisfyingly under the heavy shoe shoes of those sprinting around on Summoner's Rift. For those tossing enchanted snowballs at one another in a deadly game of tag, the heart of wintertime is the coming start of a fresh year. It is the time of year when grudges and past failures melt away like snow; gone for a moment until replaced by a new storm. Some champions pretend to act tough, standing still for minutes at a time in the cold as if in the midst of some monologue.

But Demacians and Noxians know nothing of the cold. Only the Freljord know of the winter's bite.

Rolling snowballs are for young children - toddlers who are neither old enough to hunt or gather. And even those who fit into the cohort would much rather stay inside. After all, the inexperienced inevitably fall to the bitter permafrost of the tundra's expanse. As for the cold? Snowdown on the Rift is a poor joke. A minute alone without proper gear in the Freljord would adhere their frozen corpse permanently in place. Winter in the Freljord is a time of mourning. There is no time when the frost claims more lives than during Snowdown. The crop rotation yields little for the villagers to nibble on. Whatever was prepared during warmer weather is all families had. If they did not prepare enough or portion correctly, their shriveled remnants were all to be found after the snow melts. If the summoners' reports are accurate, then winter in the Freljord should be especially rough this year. More than likely, there will be a high number of fatalities.

Morbid thoughts such as these clouded Ashe's thoughts while she rested alone at the Institute's cafeteria. Her tribe is large now after merging with the barbarian clan; surely it would survive. The question, however, is "how much?". With every succeeding Snowdown, less vegetation is harvested and available for consumption. In turn, there is also less wildlife to be hunted. Her people need to travel to the far reaches of the territory to hunt where Sejuani's tribe, the Winter's Claw, are liable to ambush them. "But this is why I fight," Ashe reminds herself. Every fight she wins is a sliver more land for her people to cultivate. The implications of a fierce blizzard worry her deeply. How she wishes she could be in her homeland, traveling through village after village to assist them personally. She looks down at the table with a somber expression.

"There's no point in thinking such a way," she reasons. "I'm distracting myself from my own fights. My people can fend for themselves. I must fight for them here at the League." If only Braum were here; he always had a way of warming her heart. Unfortunately, he is scheduled for a match later this morning. She could always sit with Tryndamere, but she knew he couldn't be any more apathetic. The sun has barely risen yet he's already off chugging alcohol with Gragas. She knew better than to disturb him lest she wanted another...unfortunate accident. Unconsciously, she reaches for a sore on her shoulder. It no longer aches thanks to the regenerative properties of the Rift's fountain. She quickly withdraws her hand and pretends to stir a spoon in her bowl of oatmeal. She hesitates before taking a bite and washing it down with tea. The Institute's lukewarm food is edible at best. It surely isn't comforting.

"Ew," came a voice off to Ashe's right. "How can you eat that?" Ashe looks up; it's Katarina. The Noxian clicks her tongue. Recently, Ashe has found companionship in Katarina although their nations are enemies. Over time, Ashe discovered that Katarina bears no personal grudge against the Freljord. She's just a young adult following orders. Her true objective is to find the whereabouts of her father. And anyone with that simple motive, can't be completely evil. That is, if she completely ignored the fact that Katarina's family are assassins by profession. Still, Ashe enjoyed the woman's snarky attitude at times like this. Who else would she confide in? Certainly not the other women of the Freljord: Sejuani and Lissandra.

"It's not that bad," Ashe smirked. "Care to join me for some tea?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink tea."

"Really? Don't royalty in Noxus drink tea?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah, but I can't stand tea. Tastes like polluted water if you ask me. I prefer coffee. I was going to buy a cup before my match, actually. Want a cup?" Katarina points her thumb behind her towards the cashiers.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Tryndamere enjoys it, but coffee is too bitter for my taste." Ashe forces a sad smile.

"Oh," Katarina says dejectedly, slowly realizing something is wrong. She wants to ask, but the matter is more than likely personal to the Avarosan queen. "How about hot chocolate, then?"

"I've never tried it, actually," Ashe confessed. "Chocolate is hard to come by in the Freljord."

"Really? Let me buy you one then," Katarina offered.

"Huh? No, it's fine." But Katarina has already started walking away and Ashe can't muster up the energy to stop her while in her pensive mood.

"Come on. It'll be better than tea. I promise," Katarina called back.

Ashe watches idly as Katarina ordered the coffee and hot chocolate from the window. After a minute she returned to the table with two insulated paper cups in hand.

"Here." Katarina places one cup in front of Ashe. "My match is soon. I should get ready."

"Good luck," Ashe blurts out without thinking about their relationship as opposing nations. Perhaps if they were born in the same nation, they'd have been better friends.

"I'll talk to you afterwards, okay?" Katarina flashes a rare smile and walks away with her coffee in hand.

"Okay." Ashe watches Katarina leave the dining hall before resuming her meal. "The oats still taste terrible," she thinks to herself. She doesn't know why she keeps eating it. She reaches for her tea to wash it down, but pauses. Instead, she grasps the hot chocolate and rotates the cup on the table. The paper cup depicts happy little poros in scarves drinking hot beverages in mugs. They look happy to be with one another. "It's adorable," she thought. Ashe took a sip of the chocolate. It's sweet with a slightly bitter undertone, pleasing to her palate. But perhaps the most welcome feeling is the warmth of the drink spreading throughout her body.

She allows herself to smile and waits for Katarina in anticipation.


End file.
